The present application relates to software and more specifically to user interface designs and methods for graphically displaying and interacting with data or associated computing objects.
Software and accompanying methods for facilitating information visualization are employed in various demanding applications, including enterprise resource planning, scientific research, digital libraries, data mining, financial data analysis, market studies, manufacturing production control, drug discovery, and so on. Such applications often demand space-efficient illustrative visualizations for clearly illustrating data and accompanying characteristics, patterns, and interrelationships, while preserving context as the user navigates and views the visualizations.
Illustrative visualizations with features for efficiently interacting with a visualization and data and associated relationships illustrated thereby can be particularly important for mobile enterprise applications, where large datasets and complex interrelated business objects are common.
Conventional visualizations, such as tree structures, often lack accompanying features enabling efficient and powerful interaction with underlying data and associated computing objects or data objects. Interaction is often limited to navigating and viewing data and relationships or representations thereof.